Trust and Kisses
by BulbaKid
Summary: When two failed demon beasts crash on Popstar, will people warm up to them? OC/Fumu OC/Marx
1. Chapter 1

Trust and Kisses 

BulbaKid- Yo! This is my first fanfic. Please comment to tell me how I'm doing. I prefer praise!

???- Finally my brother and I can leave the dark void that is your head.

BulbaKid-Oh, be quiet.

~BulbaKid and her OC

I do not own any Kirby characters! God, I hate disclaimers.

Chapter One

A pink puffball, a young girl wearing a pink and green one piece and a ponytail, and a boy with single-strap overalls and long bangs, were sitting in a circle, laughing. The girl, Fumu, had insulted their penguin-like ruler, King Dedede, and the two boys loved it.

"Tell another joke, Sis!" the boy, Bun, said, wiping tears from his eyes. Kirby, the pink puffball and Star Warrior, just giggled. He couldn't talk, after all.

"No time. Kirby, get up. I found something in Whispy Woods. It could be dangerous," a masked figure said.

They all jumped.

"Sir Meta Knight, do you _enjoy_ scaring us!?" Fumu yelled at the blue puffball. Meta Knight just wrapped his cape tighter around.

"Fumu, look at the big picture. For a child as smart as you, you rarely look at the thing at hand," the knight said, sighing.

"C'mon, it could be fun! Kirby, let's go!" Bun cried, hopping up and down.

"I believe he has no regard for his own safety," Meta Knight muttered to the girl at his side.

Later…

The trio of children followed Meta Knight. Kirby bashed into Bun when he stopped.

"Ow!"

"Poyokay?" Kirby asked. All Kirby could say was 'poyo', with a few small words mixed in.

"Yeah," Bun said, rubbing his sore back.

Everyone stopped talking as they realized two creatures were in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

???-Yay, I'm finally in the story! I'm so happy!

BulbaKid- Me too. (Gives noogie)

~BulbaKid and her OC

I don't own any Kirby characters. Damn disclaimers.

Chapter Two

(And… I present my OC brother/sister duo!)

"Oi… what in the name of that fool Nightmare happened?" said a female voice.

"I don't know!" a male voice answered.

Both had heavy Australian sounding accents. The two shook themselves and laid back down.

The smaller one was the girl. She had sharp claws and small fangs. Four catlike ears protruded from the top and sides of its face. Short fur covered her. She was all white, except for a red ring around her left eye. Four dainty paws on long legs barely touched the ground, so it looked like she was floating. A long graceful tail swished. In the middle of her forehead was a glowing black jewel.

The other was a boy. He had long fangs and blunter claws than the female. He had four ears like the girl, except his were longer. Lengthy hair made him look three times bigger than he really was. The male was all black, except for a red ring around his right eye. His paws were sturdier, and looked like they could smack you down in one hit. His tail was thicker and shorter. In the middle of his forehead was a glowing white jewel.

"Twins, I presume," Meta Knight said to himself. He regretted saying it when their eyes snapped open at his voice.

"Others," the girl said, fear in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Fumu asked them firmly, trying not to seem scared.

"I am Nokali, and this is my twin, Pitomo," the girl said. It's considered rude to not give your names, ya know."

"I'm Fumu. This is Bun, my brother, and Kirby."

"That caped guy sure doesn't like to talk," Pitomo observed, talking about the veteran Star Warrior.

"I am Meta Knight. That is all I shall say until I know you better."

Nokali put the names together and began talking excitedly.

"Brother, I… I think we're on Popstar! That Nightmare forgot our magic abilities. He thinks we're dead! Boy, was our creator _stupid!"_ Nokali said happily. "What an honor to meet the fabled Star Warrior, Kirby!"

"Demon beasts!" Bun cried, after hearing them say 'creator.'

Upon hearing the words 'demon beast,' instinct kicked in. Kirby charged at them, a mad look in his eyes. The duo ran away.

"Go Kirby!" Fumu and Bun cheered.

"Stop! We surrender, great Star Warrior!" Pitomo yelled to the pink creampuff.

"A true demon beast never backs down from a fight even if they're about to die. They are obviously failures. Kirby, there is no need to destroy them," Meta Knight said the last sentence out loud. He then turned to the demon siblings. "However, if you do _anything_ that shows even a hint of malice, I will dispose of you." The knight pulled his treasured sword, Galaxia, out of its hilt and put it in their faces. "Understood?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," the twins stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Nokali- Welcome to chapter three! This is humor and romance, so we will be introducing slight fluff. No kisses, too early. My brother just begins to feel… _different _around someone.

Pitomo- That's right! There will be a battle scene as well!

BulbaKid- SHUT UP!!! You're giving the entire chapter away!

~BulbaKid, Nokali, and Pitomo

I own nothing except Nokali and Pitomo. I wish I could strangle disclaimers!

Chapter Three

It had been a month since Nokali and Pitomo crashed on Popstar. They were widely accepted into the Cappy society, though a few were still suspicious, which was understandable. Fumu and Bun let them stay at the castle, after Kirby warmed up to the twins.

"Well, if Kirby can trust those demons, I can too," Fumu was heard saying.

Pitomo had started to feel odd whenever he was around Fumu.

"_I can't stop thinking about that girl. She's kind and smart, and that ponytail is just adorable," _Pitomo thought to himself one day.

Meta Knight still watched their every move. His two helpers, Sword and Blade, were starting to worry.

"Lord Meta Knight is so strange lately," Blade told his brother.

"He's just can't wait to kill them," Sword said.

They heard Meta Knight calling their names.

"Yes, my lord?" the two said at the same time.

"I want you to follow those demons. Blade, take the female. Sword, take the male."

"Uh, Sir, don't you think you're getting a bit… paranoid?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what about Phan-Phan and Kirby? They're both failures. And you look a lot like Kirby, so you could be one too," Sword said.

"Just GO!" he yelled to the brothers.

The duo ran off to take a lookout.

A few minutes later…

A large crash was heard from the throne room. Everyone dashed in. A freakishly large hamster thing was chewing through the walls. It let out a screech, then whacked the group into a wall.

"This is the perfect time to show we're on the good side, Nokali," Pitomo said.

The jewels in their foreheads started to glow a bright red, then a lightning-fast beam shot out. The hamster thing screamed in pain. People started cheering.

"Claw Drill!" Nokali yelled.

They twisted their tails together, leaped into the air, and began spinning, claws forward, into the hamster. A large hole was ripped through its stomach.

Double Fire Strike!" Pitomo cried.

The jewels began glowing again, but instead of a light beam, a column of flames shot out. The hamster exploded when the blaze made contact.

"That… was…_awesome_!" Bun said loudly.

"We just wanted to help. And hope that Meta Knight finally accepts us," Nokali said, nodding her head in the puffball's direction.

"Hey Kirby, for once you didn't have to do anything!" Fumu said, laughing.

"Poyo!" was his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

BulbaKid- You ARE paranoid.

Meta Knight- I hate you.

BulbaKid- Lots of people do.

~BulbaKid and Meta Knight

I own nobody but Nokali and Pitomo. I swear, if I have to say one more disclaimer…

Chapter Four

In the throne room…

King Dedede and his doting snail-like servant, Escargon, were in the throne room, talking to the Nightmare Enterprises demon beast dealer, known as Costumer Service.

"What were those things?" the selfish king yelled.

"They were the failed twin demon beasts, of the Moloke species," Costumer Service answered. "We shot them off into deep space to die, but they managed to survive."

"Those two were so _strong_! How could they be failures?"

"Easy. They refused to listen to Nightmare's commands."

"Gimme a demon beast that will crush them into nothing!" King Dedede said to the screen.

"As you wish, your majesty."

(I KNOW it's a short chapter, so stop talking about it!)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE FLUFF ALERT!!Still no kisses)

Kirby- Poyo poy po poyo!

BulbaKid- Kirby, I can't give you a hug right now…

Kirby- Poy!

BulbaKid- KIRBY! LANGUAGE!!

~BulbaKid and Kirby

I only own the characters Nokali and Pitomo. I shall make disclaimers burn in hell!

Chapter Five

"Fumu… she'll never care for me, I'm someone whose kin has tried to kill her countless times…" Pitomo muttered to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked.

"Fumu! I-I was just… humming!!" he stuttered.

"Right. Don't lie, I can tell," she said.

"You would never think of me as a friend if I told you," he said softly.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'll always be your friend," Fumu said.

"I guess I can't back out now, huh? I… uh… well, you see, I," Pitomo stammered.

"Uh, Pitomo?"

"I really… like you," Pitomo managed to say.

Fumu blushed a deep red, almost as red as Pitomo's eye ring. She hugged him.

"I was too shy to say that. But I like you too," Fumu said, now beet-red.

"I was wondering if you, well, might like to go to the garden with me tomorrow?" Pitomo asked.

"That'd be lovely!" Fumu giggled, and hugged him again.


	6. Chapter 6

BulbaKid- I LOVE FLUFF!!

Pitomo- FLUFF IS THE STUFF!

Nokali- I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THAT WONDERFUL FLUFF!

All- YEAH!!!

~BulbaKid, Pitomo, and Nokali

I own nothing but Nokali and Pitomo. I will kill all disclaimers! *tackles disclaimer*

Chapter Six

"Anything to report, Blade?" Meta Knight asked his green-armored helper.

"Nothing, my lord. However, King Dedede is ordering a new demon, to kill the twins this time."

"Sir Meta Knight! Fumu and Pitomo! They… _like_ each other!" Sword yelled as he ran into the room.

"Hmm… make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes, Sir Meta Knight," Sword said as he bowed.

Meanwhile…

"I've never been to the garden before. It's so beautiful, almost as pretty as you, and that's saying something," Pitomo said, a smile on his face.

"You're a sweetheart. I never thought I'd fall in love with a demon beast," Fumu said, cheeks pink.

I didn't know I _could _love. Nightmare always told us nothing good would come from it."

"Then he lied," Fumu said.

They sat on the grass, Fumu in Pitomo's arms.

"How sweet," Sword thought to himself as he kept an eye on the couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Blade- Too… much… fluff!

Sword- You're such a baby.

Meta Knight- Quit it, you two.

~Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade

I only own Nokali and Pitomo. Kirby, DESTROY ALL DISCLAIMERS!!

Kirby- POYO!!!

Chapter Seven

"Poyo!" Kirby cried as Nokali chased him around the lawn.

"Gotcha! Wait, where'd ya go?"

Nokali looked down to see the smiling Star Warrior holding on to the fur on her belly.

"Hey, watcha doin' down there, little guy?" Nokali asked. The two then started to laugh.

"Can I play?" Bun asked, walking over.

"Sure!" Nokali then tackled him.

Bun joined in their laughter.

A tiny puppy thing came up, and licked Kirby's face. Kirby touched it, which was NOT a good idea. It changed into a purple fox with sickly green drool.

"Think you can handle this, bud?" Nokali asked the pink puff. He nodded, then sucked up the spit. Kirby transformed into a pool of goo.

"Transform Kirby… change yourself into a weapon or somethin' like that!" Nokali yelled.

Kirby's body structure mutated as he changed into a wolfwrath.

"He can change into _animals_, too?! Cool!" Bun said.

Kirby lunged, and began ripping at the fox-beast. He jumped off, leaving a bloody purple fox lying on the ground.

"Nice job… puffy," Nokali said teasingly. "I'm jokin', pal."

They all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Nokali- Hey readers! We loves you all so much!

Meta Knight- That was bad grammar…

BulbaKid- But it was funny!

~BulbaKid, Nokali, and Meta Knight

I own nobody but Pitomo and Nokali. Mega disclaimer-vaporizing ray, GOOOOO!!!!

(What you've all been waiting for… MEGA KISS FLUFF!!)

Chapter Eight

Pitomo and Fumu had been together for a while now. The two were in the garden, looking at the stars.

"I'm glad I met you. It's nice to know you're not alone and…" Pitomo was silenced with soft lips.

"Shh." The two kissed again.

"Bliss…" Pitomo mumbled.

In the trees above, Sword jumped from branch to branch to report this to Meta Knight.

Later…

"They ki-ki-ki-ki…" Sword repeated.

"Killed? Kicked? Kissed?" Meta Knight said, trying to figure out what the heck Sword was saying.

That's it! They… kissed." Sword put emphasis on 'kissed.'

Meta Knight put his face in his hands.

"Good god…" he muttered.

(Another short chapter… but the story's good!)


	9. Chapter 9

Marx- I'm in the fanfic! WOOHOO!!!

Lololo and Lalala- We are too!

BulbaKid- Settle down…

~Marx, Lololo, Lalala, and BulbaKid

Chapter Nine

Nokali was taking a nap.

"Hey, wake up!" two high-pitched voices said.

Nokali opened her eyes to see pink and blue gumdrop-like creatures floating in front of her. The pink one was wearing a bow.

"Lola… is that you?" Nokali mumbled.

"Well, we _used _to be," the blue one said with a chuckle.

"Then, you must be the split demons! Lololo and Lalala, correct?" Nokali asked, pointing at the blue, then the pink.

"Yup!" Lalala said.

"There's some visitors here! One we've never seen before, but Kirby seems afraid of him…" Lololo muttered.

"Let's go!" Nokali jumped onto her dainty feet.

A few minutes later…

"Hey there, little sis!"

"Pitomo, just because you were made a few minutes before doesn't mean you can belittle me about me about it," Nokali growled.

A boy with spiky blonde hair glared at her.

"What? Is my fur standing up or something?"

"Knuckle Joe is always like that," Fumu said, laughing. "He's a demon hunter, so he doesn't trust you."

"Another person who won't trust us… can we _ever_ win?" Pitomo asked, throwing his paws in the air. "Oh, and sis, this is Marx. Apparently, he doesn't actually look like this. It's a disguise."

A small puffball with a jester cap, a bow tie, and big shoes looked up.

"Huh? You want my true form? Fine…"

There was a flash, and floating in the air was a fanged, bug-eyed monster with wings. The wings were like a bat's only with multi-colored scales. The thing grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"M-Marx? Is… that you?" Nokali asked. She was pretty scared right now.

"Quite a change, isn't it?" Marx said with a crazy giggle.

"_For a monster, he's pretty darn cute… oh, God, what am I thinking!?_" Nokali's brain was acting up.

"Poyo... Poyo!" Kirby cried. He dived behind Bun.

"Look, kid, you killed me twice, I'm not fighting again!" Marx grumbled, as his wings and fangs began to shrink.

"That puff is tough," Bun said.

Everyone laughed at his accidental rhyme.

Nokali- It's longer than most chapters.

BulbaKid- Knuckle Joe stars in the next one!

~Nokali and BulbaKid


	10. Chapter 10

Laci- Hi, guys what's u…

BulbaKid- What are you doing here!? You're from that Penguins of Madagascar fanfic I haven't uploaded yet! LEAVE.

Laci- Jeez, fine.

~Laci and BulbaKid

All characters except for Nokali and Pitomo belong to TV Tokyo and HAL Lab- *whacks disclaimer with a golf club*

Chapter Ten

Knuckle Joe was daydreaming. "Ugh… I'm so bored. Unless there's a demon beast, there's nothing to do," he mumbled.

"HI Joe!" Nokali said with a grin.

Acting on instinct, Joe punched Nokali in the face. "Demon…" he growled.

"What the _hell _was that for!?" Nokali yelled, holding her paws to her bloody nose.

"You're a demon beast. Therefore, you're an evil bastard," Joe answered.

"First, I'm a failure. Second, don't call me bastard," she said.

Nokali stalked off towards 's. Her nose needed medical care.

"Your nose is shattered. What in the world did you do!?" asked in shock.

"Knuckle Joe punched me in the face…" Nokali answered, washing the blood off her paws.

"Why?"

"He still thinks of me as 'evil'…"

said nothing. He just fixed up Nokali's nose.


	11. Chapter 11

Nokali- Wazzup!!

BulbaKid- Ugh…

~Nokali and BulbaKid

I only own Nokali and Pitomo. F*** YOU, DISCLAIMERS!!!!

Chapter Eleven

"Stupid thing won't work…" Sword growled, whacking the TV.

"Need help?"

"Hi, Pitomo," Sword mumbled.

Pitomo pushed Sword out of the way, and with lightning-fast speed, replaced wires and the electric converter.

"Turn it on," Pitomo instructed.

The television crackled to life.

"Thanks."

"See ya!"

Sword sat down in front of the TV.

Pitomo snuck into the royal bathroom. He crawled over to the bathtub, and then rearranged pipes.

"No more cold water for Dedede…" Pitomo muttered, chuckling.

He quickly ran out.

A few minutes later…

"AAAAAAGGHHH!!!! IT BURNS!"

"Sounds like Dedede took a shower in his new and improved bathtub," Pitomo said with a grin.


End file.
